


Porcelain Masks

by PentacleArtist



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Masks, Mischief, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Mind Control, Party, Rebellion, Secrets, Self-Indulgent, Servants, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentacleArtist/pseuds/PentacleArtist
Summary: Luz gets some notable customers when watching the store. And receives an interesting tip.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm including Beta Luz and Amity (Lucia and Amelia) in this. Also Luz is wearing a cat ear headband and a hood to hide her ears.

Luz didn't get to watch the store much and when she did, it seemed like nobody came in. Usually it wasn't that bad since King would be there with her, but both King and Eda had to run some errands. Thus, she was by herself in an empty antique store.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Customers! She finally got to handle customers!

Without looking she started the greeting, "Welcome to Eda's Antique Store! I'm Luz. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for a birthday present."

It took Luz a moment to realize who her first customers were: Amelia and Amity Blight, being followed by their human. Amelia had taken the lead with answering her question.

"Who's the present for?" Luz responded.

"Our mother," the younger sister answered. "Do you have any jewelry?"

"We have plenty in the case over there, just let me know if you see anything," Luz replied while pointing to a nearby display case.

The duo silently walked over and began discussing what they should get, their human staying at the counter with Luz. Her dark brown hair was long in the front, very short in the back. She had a very nice suit; the Blights cared a lot about image after all, even for their servants.

Luz was avoiding looking at the human's face and pulled her hood down further. Despite this, she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to the pristine white mask with the Blight's four pointed star painted on the forehead. A reminder of what would happen if she was caught with her hood down. 

She soon had the unsettling realization that the girl was staring directly at her and they quickly locked gazes.

"Lucia!" Amelia called.

Lucia went over to Amelia and Amity, seemingly joining the discussion of what to choose. Luz found herself staring at them because of the  _ odd _ situation that just happened. None of them seemed to notice until Amity looked her way.

She narrowed her eyes. "We've made our selection."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Lighten up Am, she's just doing her job."

Luz hopped off the stool, keys in hand. "Sure thing! What did you choose?"

"This one." Amity pointed at one with a silver chain and a large, diamond-shaped blue gem.

"Oooo, nice choice!" Luz carefully took the necklace over to the counter before pulling out a box.

The rest of the purchase went without incident, until Amelia handed Luz a teal envelope with a purple seal.

The day went back to dull until Eda and King came back with a suspicious bag.

"Hey kid, did anything happen while we were gone?" Eda asked while King drug the bag upstairs.

"Actually yes!" Luz was excited to share.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yep, I sold that blue necklace you've had for years!" Luz answered with pride.

"Who'd buy that cheap thing?" Eda and Luz were the only ones who knew it was costume jewelry. Nice costume jewelry but costume jewelry nonetheless.

"Amelia and Amity Blight!"

"Nice job, kid! I taught you well."

"It gets better! It's a birthday present for Mrs. Blight." Luz grinned and pulled the envelope from her dress pocket. "Amelia gave me this."

Eda took the envelope and took no time at all to remove the seal. The contents were a gold colored rectangle. Luz leaned over to read it and was surprised.

_ You are invited to the birthday party of Odalia Blight _

_ Blight Manor _

_ October 3 6-11 PM _

_ Invitation Only _

"Woah, are we gonna go?" Luz looked to Eda.

"Do you promise you'll be careful?"

"I swear on my life!" Luz proclaimed.

"Good, ‘cause your life's on the line; now pick out a dress."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the birthday party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way longer than chapter 1. I maybe went a little overboard.

Luz spent a lot of time picking out a dress for the party. Eda rarely let her have anything from the shop so she wanted to get this right. It was worth it, though! Her final decision was a few shades of gray with sparkly, yellow crescent moon decals.

"You look great, kid. It just needs one thing," Eda stated before casting a spell, turning Luz's purple cloak a shade of gray that complimented her dress. 

"Same goes to you," Luz complimented Eda's red and brown suit that King was adjusting.

"Why am I doing this? I don't even wear clothes!" King exclaimed.

"You're right." Eda looked in the mirror. "Do you think I could pull off red eyeshadow?"

"Girl, you could pull off anything," King replied as he snipped some thread.

"You totally could," Luz agreed, "but I was thinking of this!" She pulled out a yellow bowtie. 

"We are fashion geniuses!" King proclaimed.

Amity Blight is not a fan of parties. She had to talk to people who were more interested in her older siblings and some people from school who spent most of their time talking about trivial matters, but that wasn't the entire reason why she always left halfway through a party.

The humans made her uncomfortable. They all had snow white porcelain masks with different decorations to mark who they belonged to. She just couldn't understand why everyone was so calm about it. It was uncanny; you couldn't even see their eyes.

Amity decided to distract herself with trying to figure out her older sister, Amelia. Why did she invite the cat girl from the store? Was it a thanks? She didn't even own the store, she just worked there.

Maybe she was just trying to cause trouble. Make the party more interesting. Emira and Edric could tell her all about it after; those two  _ relish _ in chaos.

A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Come in!"

Lucia entered with a dress bag; it was time to get ready. Technically she was Amelia's human but her sister had no issue sharing with her almost identical little sister. Amity didn't complain since she wasn't in any hurry to get a servant of her own.

The dress was a purplish-pink with white sleeves and a pink crystal in the center. Amity silently admitted she did like the dresses she got to wear to parties. She had a thought as she sat down for Lucia to do her hair. Lucia could occasionally talk, she didn't do it often but it was possible.

"Thank you for this." Amity glanced at the human grabbing a brush. Lucia paused for a millisecond, caught off guard by the show of gratitude.

"Do you know why Amelia invited the shop girl?" Amity inquired.

There was silence before Lucia replied,"I can't say that I do."

"Alright then."

Lucia knew she couldn't tell.

One of Luz's favorite things was riding Owlbert. The Boiling Isles were beautiful from up above, especially at night. She looked forward and saw that they were getting closer to Blight Manor. Her stomach started turning with anxiety.

This had seemed like a good idea a couple days, even an hour ago. Now that they were almost there, the risk felt more real. She would be surrounded by noble witches and didn't know anybody.

No, she was not going to think like that.

It wouldn't be hard keeping her hood up for a few hours; and just because she didn't know anybody didn't mean she couldn't talk to anybody. There were probably some kids her age to talk to. This will be fine.

Eda landed on the front lawn and the duo walked up to the door. There was someone at the door with blonde and pink hair and a white mask. The symbol showed she didn't belong to the Blights; Luz actually didn't know which family it was.

"May I see your invites?" She held out her hand.

"Right here," Eda replied as she handed over the invite. 

The girl closely examined the gold rectangle before finally saying, "Enjoy the party."

"We will," Luz stated, hoping that those two words would guarantee a good night.

"Found you, Mittens!" Edric grinned, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Don't call me that."

"I just came to tell you your friends showed up. They're waiting for you by the staircase," Edric explained with an innocent look on his face.

"Alright, thanks for telling me," Amity said before walking toward the stairs.

"And maybe stay for the whole party this time!" her brother called after her.

After weaving through the groups of grownups and avoiding conversation, Amity saw Skara and Boscha waiting on the stairs. Boscha was scrolling through Pinstagram while Skara seemed to be eagerly on the lookout. This observation was confirmed when Skara saw Amity.

"Amity! Over here!" Skara was waving at Amity.

"She can see us Skara," Boscha rolled her three eyes.

"Hello Skara, Boscha," Amity greeted.

"Hi, Amity," Boscha responded, putting up her phone.

"I'm really excited to be here! Your mom  _ really _ outdid herself this time!" Skara complimented.

"Thanks."

Luz was uncomfortable. After getting a pink, fizzy drink that tastes like strawberries and cream, Eda went to go put the present they brought (a silver bracelet with a star engraved into it, simple and elegant). She was told she could go do whatever until the party was over.

"Whatever" turned out to mean hiding along the edge of the party. She couldn't talk to the grownups and she couldn't seem to find any kids her age. At least the ballroom looked amazing; the room itself was intricate and ornate and there was a type of balcony that encircled the room. The decorations were shades of purple and blue balloons and flowers and confetti. Luz was able to distinguish some illusions that looked like confetti and glitter.

A tray came into view that had crackers with something on it. She decided to take one, to be polite and it could be good.

"Thank you!" Luz turned her head and it was the human that came to the store. She thinks Amelia called her Lucia.

Lucia didn't say anything but nodded and pointed toward the back of the room. Then she moved on to serve another person. Luz took a bite and it was actually really good! Cheese and some kind of meat.

She decided to go in the direction Lucia pointed since she didn't have anything else to do. After a minute of walking along the wall she saw an empty staircase. From what she could tell it led to the balcony.

After getting to the top she heard some voices and laughing. It got louder as she walked along the rail, looking down on the colorful partygoers. She wasn't paying attention until she almost fell on top of someone.

"Watch it, nitwit!" Amity glared.

"Gah, sorry! I wasn’t paying attention," Luz apologized.

"Clearly."

A girl with curly gray and black hair leaned back and looked at Luz. "Are you the girl Amelia invited?"

"That's me! I'm Luz." Luz stuck out her hand.

The girl shook her hand. "I'm Skara! Nice to meet you!"

The third girl had pink hair, skin and 3 eyes and all of them were narrowed. "I'm not sure what I was expecting from a shop girl."

"Um, thank you?" Luz wasn't sure she wanted to know the intention behind the remark. Skara giggled in response.

"Where did you get your dress? It's cool!" Skara was curious. 

"Thanks! It's from the store. Eda let me pick one out for the party," Luz explained.

"Did you get your cloak from the store too?" Boscha added.

"No, I've had the cloak for a while, it was spelled to go with the dress."

"So you do illusion magic?" Boscha was making eye contact.

Amity seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Not exactly. I'm learning a bit of everything," Luz answered.

Amity gave her a weird look. "You can't mix magic."

"Why not?" Luz defensively asked.

"A good witch has focus," Amity explained.

Luz decided to drop it before either of them lost their temper. "Whatever, what kind of magic do you practice?"

"I do potions," Boscha answered.

"Bard!" Skara responded excitedly.

"Abomination," Amity coldly stated.

Skara had another question. "What school do you go to? I've never seen you at Hexside."

"I'm homeschooled," Luz awkwardly answered. It didn't come up much but when it did it usually led to more questions.

This time there was confused silence.

"Let's head back down; I think it's almost time for presents," Amity said, cutting the silence short.

Amity tolerated Luz when she showed up since it caused a change in subject. Boscha and Skara were mostly talking about school drama: a boy Boscha liked, how someone embarrassed themselves, Skara refusing to tell who she has a crush on. It was what they  _ always _ talked about.

The presence of Luz made them curious. While it was still annoying, she maybe could have reacted better when Luz explained that she was learning a bunch of different magic. Yeah it wasn't exactly right, but she didn't have to get so angry about it; regardless, she was sneaking off while everyone was focused on her mother opening presents. It's a nice night to hide away in the garden.

Luz stood in the back of the crowd. She didn't think she needed a great view since she doesn't know Odalia personally.

"What do you think of the party?" came from a voice behind her.

Luz turned around to see Amelia and Lucia. "Well, the food is good."

"Yeah, not much good conversation here. Did you meet Am's friends?"

"Actually I did. They asked a lot of questions."

Amelia nodded. "Skara is harmless though."

"And Boscha?" Luz inquired.

"No comment. Anyways a little tip." Amelia leaned in and whispered, "Right now is an excellent time to sneak off."

After saying this, Amelia grabbed Lucia's hand and ran down a hallway. Luz turned back to see Mrs. Blight opening the first present. She also noticed a nearby door closing and decided to investigate, once again having nothing else to do.

Unsurprisingly, nobody noticed her leaving. The hallway was dark with moonlight coming in through the windows. There was an eerie beauty to it. Luz stopped at some glass doors, she looked out and saw that they led to a garden. 

Luz tried the knob; if it was locked she could easily pick it. The knob turned smoothly and the door silently opened. The cool night air made its way in until Luz shut the door, entering the garden.

It was beautiful.

There were daisies and yellow roses at this entrance. As she walked further in she saw lilacs, honeysuckle and camellias in a variety of colors. Luz stopped to admire some amaryllis before hearing someone humming nearby. She turned the corner and saw the youngest Blight sitting on a bench among white and pink carnations, staring at the sky.

Luz noticed how Amity was clearly more relaxed than she'd been on the balcony. Luz looked in the same direction and was captivated immediately. The sky was so clear up here; the stars were barely affected by Bonesburrow's light pollution.

She hated interrupting but she had a feeling it'd be worse if she waited for Amity to notice her standing there.

"Mind if I sit down?" Luz whispered.

Amity jumped a little. "Uh, sure."

Luz took a seat, careful to avoid the flowers. After a few moments of silence, Luz spoke up.

"Sorry about upsetting you," Luz spoke quietly.

"Well, I might have overreacted. I don't know how your teacher does things," Amity whispered.

"Her lessons are unconventional but I've learned a lot," Luz explained.

"What's it like at Hexside?" the shop girl asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Well you pick a track and learn how to do specific types of spells. As an Abomination student I bring goop to life."

"That sounds cool, though I can't imagine sticking to one type of magic forever," Luz added.

"Well you'll have to eventually in order to join a coven," Amity explained.

"Heh yeah, right..." Luz looked back towards the sky.

Faint music began playing in the background. It was a cheerful tune, the kind you listen to as a kid. The kind you dance to.

The music from the ballroom was faint as Amelia and Lucia hid in a moonlit hallway. Amelia laced her fingers into Lucia's hand.

"Talk to me."

"What do you wish to talk about?" came a voice that was familiar, with a borderline monotone making it sound foreign.

Amelia was frustrated. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I'm sorry."

There were moments where it was _ talking _ to Lucia. Moments of jokes and stubborn opinions. Most of the time, however, was like right now, talking to a doll.

"I'm sorry this happened." Amelia said this when nobody else was around, hoping it would get through. Usually accompanied by a promise to get the mask removed somehow.

Amelia could feel herself tearing up a bit.

"You going soft on me, Blight?"

Amelia wiped away the tear that escaped. "In your dreams."

Amity calmly stood up.

"Are you going in?" Luz asked.

Amity mustered up her courage and stuck out her hand. "Do you want to dance?" She hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. She didn't normally do this kind of thing but Luz seemed like she needed it. How were her siblings so smooth?

Luz blinked in surprise. "Sure."

"Well, in my dreams we dance," Lucia replied.

"Are you asking me to dance?" Amelia faked surprise.

"I am now," Lucia held out her hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Amelia took the hand.

Luz took Amity’s hand.

Lucia’s arm wrapped around Amelia's waist.

They swayed back and forth, getting their footing.

They stepped in rhythm with the song, like they used to.

Luz led a twirl.

Amelia brought Lucia closer.

Amity got closer.

Amelia could almost see her eyes.

The music swelled.

Luz adjusted her arms.

Amity felt her feet leave the ground.

Lucia and Amelia spun, stopping arms open.

Amity and Luz stared into each other's eyes for the moments Luz had her in the air.

They almost missed the meteor shower, a lovely surprise.

Luz's heart dropped as her hood moved with the sudden motion.

Amity's eyes widened as her dance partner's ears seemed to fall back.

She had to leave.

"That was amazing. Thank you," she said.

"Of course."

Luz seemed to leave in the blink of an eye after Amity was safely grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% sure where the characterization of Amity is going but I'm running with it


	3. Chapter 3

Luz was in a panicked sprint as she tried to find her way back to the house. Her hands had a death grip on her hood. Which way did she turn here? Left seemed right. Did Amity see anything?

This was a mistake.

Amity blinked in surprise. The faint music had stopped and Luz was gone. It was like it never happened. How long had she been out here exactly? Regardless, it was a good time to head in before anyone noticed she left.

Amelia felt Lucia fade away. Her grip on Amelia's hand loosened but Amelia refused to let go. Not yet. She knew the moment was over but there's nothing wrong with wanting to hold on a little longer. 

Luz looked in a hall mirror and made sure her cat ears were in place. After it was secured she returned to the semi-crowded ballroom. The present opening seemed to be over and Odalia was proudly wearing the necklace Amity and Amelia had selected.

Just because it was fake didn't mean it didn't look good.

It was surprisingly hard to find a tall lady with large gray hair in a crowd. While scanning for the top of Eda's head, an older girl and guy with green hair approached her.

"You must be Amelia's special guest!" the girl said.

"It's a pleasure," the guy replied with a bow, being a little dramatic.

"How'd you guess?" Luz sounded more confident than she felt.

"You're the only one we don't know. I'm Emira and this goof is Edric."

"I'm Luz," Luz stuck out her hand, which Edric shook.

"Are you looking for someone?" Emira asked.

"Yes, actually; I'm looking for my friend Eda," Luz explained.

"We can help you look; not like there's anything better to do," the older girl offered. "What does she look like?"

"She's tall, has big gray hair and is wearing a brown suit," Luz described.

"I'll look over there." Edric pointed to the right side of the room.

"I'll stick with you," Emira stated with a grin.

"Thanks for helping." Luz smiled.

Emira grinned. "Don't worry about it; we'll find her."

Amity returned to the ballroom and scanned the room for her friends. It was only 10 but people were already heading home. Some of the important families weren't exactly close to Blight Manor.

Maybe she could head back to her room and they wouldn't notice.

Then Amity remembered she turned her phone off when in the garden.

After it glowed to life she got multiple text notifications from an annoyed Boscha.

_ Where are you? _

_ Great, Skara just left too. Thanks for ditching me >:( _

_ Skara's back, did you seriously ditch _

_ AMITY WHERE TF ARE YOU PRESENTS ENDED HALF AN HOUR AGO _

Oh no.

_ I had my phone off, where are you two? _

Amity stared at her screen, waiting for a response. If Boscha didn't answer soon, she'd go off to her room.

B:  _ Look who's alive _

__ A:  _ Boscha. _

__ B:  _ Take a joke we're by the front door _

Amity sighed; they were probably going to be leaving soon. Her mother would give her an earful if she wasn't polite. She could faintly hear her shoes clicking against the floor since the noise had gone down.

The front door came into view and Boscha and Skara seemed… mad at each other? That's odd.

Emira had essentially been pulling Luz around the ballroom for 10 minutes and telling her all the high society gossip. Business deals, cheating, backstabbery, it sounded like a drama.

"How do they manage to be in the same room?" Luz whispered.

"They never outright say they hate each other; it would ruin their image," Emira quietly answered.

Edric briskly walked over to them, calling out, "I found Eda! Follow me!"

Luz and Emira followed him to a wall with the Owl Lady leaning against it.

"Eda!" Luz almost knocked her caretaker over in a hug.

"I was about to start looking for you." Eda awkwardly papped Luz's head.

"Can we go home, please?" Luz asked.

"Sure, kid; I was getting bored anyways." Eda finished the rest of her drink in one gulp.

"No, stay!" Emira joked.

"The clean up is a blast," her twin added.

"I'd love to," Luz lied, "but I'm kind of tired."

"Fine, fine. We'll see you around." Emira started walking away.

"Have a nice night," Edric said as he followed his twin.

"Did I miss something?" Amity asked.

"Skara has been kissing someone and won't tell me who!" Boscha yelled.

"No I have not!" Skara protested.

"Yes you have! I can tell!" 

"Even if I did, why should I tell you?"

"Because we're best friends!"

"STOP! Stop," Amity interrupted. "Boscha, Skara can have secrets. Skara, you don't have to tell her."

Skara glared at Boscha. "See?"

Boscha rolled her eyes. "Whatever, see you at school." She stomped out of the ballroom.

"Thanks, Amity." Skara gave an apologetic smile.

"You're welcome," Amity remained serious. "I'm getting a headache; I'll see you at school."

"Oh okay, hope you feel better," Skara said before going off to find her parents.

Before heading back to her room, Amity saw Luz and presumably Eda leaving. Luz glanced in her direction and looked away when she and Amity's eyes met. What did Amity do to her? She figured the rude remark was forgiven after they danced.

Luz picked up the pace after seeing Amity. Maybe she was being paranoid, but she really couldn’t risk it.

"Slow down kid; we got plenty of time before King destroys the shop," Eda explained as she caught up.

"I'm just really excited to get home," Luz replied with a grin.

Eda narrowed her eyes and held out her hand, summoning Owlbert.

"Hop on."

The flight home was quiet except for Eda making fun of the snobs she talked to during the night. Something was bothering Luz; it was obvious. Eda wasn't going to press, though, not until they both got some sleep at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Luz is more mischievous in this, she's been living with Eda longer.


End file.
